classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Arathi Highlands
Characteristics * Encompasses the southeastern territory of the sub-continent of Lordaeron * Level 30-40 * Contested Territory ..Orc peons shuffle about the farms of Go'Shek in the Arathi Highlands.. (beta servers only?) Getting There ; Horde:From Tarren Mill in the Hillsbrad Foothills, run eastwards across the river and catch up with the main road. Follow the main road eastward until you go through a large wall. Continue following the path for a considerable time, until you see a signed turnoff to the north to Hammerfall. Take that turn off and continue running until you get to Hammerfall. ; Alliance:?? Map of and Regions Adjacent to the Arathi Highlands Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Accessible Hillsbrad Foothills 20-30 West Yes The Hinterlands 40-50 North No The Wetlands 20-30 South Yes image:Arathi_Map.jpg Travel Hubs Refuge Pointe * Aerie Peak (Flight Path) * Southshore (Flight Path) * Menethil Harbor (Flight Path) * Ironforge (Flight Path) * Thelsamar (Flight Path) Hammerfall * Tarren Mill (Flight Path) * Undercity (Flight Path) * Kargath (Flight Path) Sub-Regions Quests History The Arathi Highlands were once the cradle of Human civilization, as it marks the place where the Empire of Arathor was founded. From the great city of Strom, the Human Empire controlled nearly all of the eastern lands. After the Empire's collapse, the city of Strom was largely abandoned save for a contingent of the Imperial Guard. These Guardsmen founded a new martial kingdom known as Stromgarde, establishing their capital in the old city of Strom. Overtime, they also built the village of Hammerfell further to the east. During the Second War, the forces of Stromgarde, now ruled by Thoras Trollbane, were an instrumental part of the Alliance's ground forces. Despite this, the Arathi Highlands, and Stromgaurde itself was overrun by the Horde. After the Second War, Stromgarde was rebuilt, and the former village of Hammerfall was converted into an internment camp to hold the hated Orcs. When the Burning Legion invadeded, however, Stromgarde was again completely destroyed. The remnant of the army was forced to flee the city and take refuge in a small canyon to the north. Now, four years after the Third War, the area has become a battlezone between many different factions. The Alliance fights to aid the former nation of Stromgarde in recapturing its capital and reestablishing control over the region. The Horde, now in control of the Hammerfall internment camp that once held them prisoner, is attempting to establish a forward base to protect its new allies against Alliance attack. The Syndicate is also in the area, trying to claim yet another territory for its jealous nobles. Finally, the Ogres and Forest Trolls in the region are trying to drive out all others and establish a permanent settlement for themselves. Resources Minerals *Silver *Lesser Bloodstone Ore (Drywhisker Gorge) *Iron *Gold Herbs *Goldthorn *Khadgar's Whisker Hostile/Neutral NPCs Notes * April 2005 Patch: "Kinelory in Arathi Highlands is now PvP-enabling, so Horde players who attack her will be flagged for PvP. " Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Arathi Highlands